


karkats day out

by juicearriba



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Grocery Store, Condiments, Eventual Dave Strider/Karkat Vantas, Fix-It, Gen, Illegal Activities, Implied Sexual Content, Minor Dave Strider/Karkat Vantas, Tentacles, Top Karkat Vantas, Unresolved Sexual Tension, ketchup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:49:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29770917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juicearriba/pseuds/juicearriba
Summary: karkat has a day out on the town(if you arent familiar with homestuck, the only thing you have to know before going into this fic is that karkat is a troll. sorry its not super obvious in my writing T_T  next time ill be sure to draw more attention to the fact that hes a troll.)
Relationships: Dave Strider & Karkat Vantas, Dave Strider/Karkat Vantas, Jade Harley/Dave Strider, Jade Harley/Dave Strider/Karkat Vantas, John Egbert & Dave Strider, John Egbert/Dave Strider, John Egbert/Dave Strider/Karkat Vantas, Rose Lalonde/Dave Strider, Sollux Captor/Dave Strider, Terezi Pyrope/Dave Strider
Comments: 5
Kudos: 5





	karkats day out

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lalondes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lalondes/gifts).



Karkat squinted, the troll light streaming through his troll window and into his troll eyes. After muttering a few choice words at the troll sun for waking him up, Karkat pulled his troll body out of his troll bed, quickly pulling on his outfit for the day, which is his outfit every day. After nodding to himself in the mirror, Karkat leaves his troll room and travels down his troll stairs and out his front door. Once on the street, Karkat continues down the troll sidewalk to the troll grocery store.

His mind is perfectly blank, as it typically is, but the growl of Karkat’s troll stomach sends a thought into the barren scape of his mind. Karkat makes a mental note to get something that he can eat for troll breakfast from the troll grocery store, but after a few seconds the thought has exited his tiny troll brain. 

The troll grocery store comes into view, its disgusting coloring making Karkat want to vomit. He walks through the front doors of the troll store. Confronted immediately with hundreds of troll smells, Karkat covers his troll nose as he quickly runs to the ketchup aisle. 

Without looking, Karkat grabs a bottle of ketchup off the shelf, and turns quickly to run back out of the aisle and to the cash register. Karkat throws two troll coins at the cashier and runs out of the store and back to the sidewalk, finally taking a breath for the first time in minutes.

Karkat walks back to his troll house. 

Once inside, Karkat rips the lid off of the troll ketchup bottle, red goo spraying around his troll house and staining his troll wallpaper. Karkat doesn’t mind. His tiny brain focuses on one thing and one thing only, getting the red goo in his gaping troll maw. He is ravenous. 

Karkat tips the bottle upside down, and the contents come pouring out into Karkat’s outstretched troll hand. Once full, he brings the hand to his troll mouth, taking a quick inhale to savor the sweet scent of the sauce. Once the smell had been thoroughly inhaled and appreciated, Karkat stuck out his tongues and delicately licked the goop.

Karkat broke into a loud moan the second the wonderful flavor burst upon his tastebuds. The sensation was orgasmic, and Karkat couldn’t wait any longer. The glutton he is, Karkat smashed his hand into his mouth, filling his troll hole with lovely delicious tomatoey goodness. This was heaven.

Once he had licked every drop of God off his hand, Karkat poured more, and more, and more, and kept going until he had consumed all that was in the bottle. Then, Karkat turned his attention to the walls and the floor, running over to them in what seemed like light speed in his post ketchup high, and caressing his tongue against any trace of the slop. He slobbered on the wallpaper, gobbled off the floors, and slabbered on the counters. He only stopped when there wasn’t a single atom of ketchup left in the house. But it still wasn’t enough.

Karkat turned toward the bottle. There was still a small amount of ketchup left inside. He hummed in joy as he walked over to the troll sink. Holding the ketchup bottle under the faucet, he poured water into the bottle, about a third of the way full. He picked the cap up off the floor and placed it back on the bottle before shaking violently. Once the water had turned a beautiful red orange color, Karkat popped it open, smiling in joy. He only quietly muttered, “Cheers, lads,” before downing the bottle in just a few gulps.

And finally, his troll hunger was sated. 

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> thanks homestuck nation glad you enjoyed


End file.
